


Santa Claus is coming to town

by Theprincesof1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All I Want For Christmas Is Love Actually, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theprincesof1d/pseuds/Theprincesof1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For keep_calm_and_read_fics' all I want for christmas is love actually</p>
<p>The first few days of December in the Tomlinson-Styles home usually have Christmas lights appearing over night like magic, Christmas music playing all time of day and children running around looking for presents. This year though, nothing like that has happened. This year the first days of December have been full of Little Mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus is coming to town

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published writing and I'm nervous. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Title are from santa claus is coming to town, that I just watched One Direction cover.
> 
> Mistakes are my own, and all refrences to Swedish traditions are true.

The first few days of December in the Tomlinson-Styles home usually have Christmas lights appearing over night like magic, Christmas music playing all time of day and children running around looking for presents. This year though, nothing like that has happened. This year the first days of December have been full of Little Mix.

‘She said, spread your wings my little butterfly.’ 

Nothing can come close to the shrill shriek of a five-year-old girl, absolutely nothing. Not even the sound of thousand of 14-year-old girls screaming their hearts out. At least nothing comes close in Louis opinion. Then again, Louis hasn’t slept more than five hours and has had a splitting, stress related migraine for three days. Being a judge in the X-factor semi finals and taking care of three wild kids is no easy feat. Especially since one of said children are only seven months old and hasn’t really understood that grown ups needs more than a couple of hours sleep every night, and that it isn’t really acceptable for them to take a nap every few hours during the day. 

‘Please Carrie, daddy needs to sleep.’ Louis tried to plead with his five-year-old daughter.   
It usually worked wonders for Harry. 

‘Feeling like it’s my birthday, like Christmas day come early,’ continued Carrie to sing. 

It isn’t even the same song; Louis thought darkly and opened his eyes. It was dark in his and Harry’s bedroom, which wasn’t strange since the alarm clock read 4.36, AM. And it’s Monday; Louis groaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes Louis looked at his daughter who was sitting at the foot of the bed with her favourite stuffed rabbit cradled closely to her chest. Carrie looked like a young, girl version of Harry, with curly dark hair, green eyes and baby pink lips. She had just lost her front teeth and her dimpled smile was one of the cutest things Louis had ever seen in his life. 

‘Sweetheart why are you up?’ Louis asked. 

‘It’s Monday today daddy,’ his daughter replied and sang a few more lines from one of Little Mix’s golden hits. 

‘Yes I am aware of that sweetie, it’s why I’m wondering why you’re up this early.’ 

‘Dad comes home today.’ Carrie looked at him with her big eyes shining. 

‘He does, but not until tonight. I promise you won’t miss him even if you go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours. You can sleep here with me bug.’ Louis opened his arms and waited for Carrie to crawl into them. 

‘Lets sleep until the alarm rings or your brother wakes up, whichever is first.’ Louis mumbled and closed his eyes. Within minutes both father and daughter were fast asleep.

***

When Louis got back from the studio that day he walked in on his children dancing in the living room. The speakers were blaring songs from 2014, at the moment it sounded like All about that bass. Both Carrie and Ethan were loudly singing along, even though they only knew half of the words. Ethan was Harry and Louis’ oldest child. An eight year old with bright blue eyes and wispy light brown hair, and already sporting the same humour and sass as his daddy.

Suddenly the children’s baby sitter twirled past, singing along at the top of her lungs with baby Mike in her arms. The baby was smiling a huge, sunny smile and gurgling. 

‘So now we don’t like Little Mix anymore? And here I thought that you’d never grow old of them!’ Louis laughed and both Ethan and Carrie ran straight into his knees. 

They immediately started to retell their days, and the baby sitter, a 20-year-old student called Clarissa, turned down the blaring music. 

‘We’ve been listening to Little Mix up until now, so I don’t think they’ve tired of them yet.’ Clarissa handed Mike to Louis and dropped to her knees to talk to the other children. 

‘I have to go now, but I’ll see you soon yeah?’ The three of them hugged tightly and then Clarissa stood up once again. 

‘They’ve been wonderful as always. I’m rooting for you and Sam on Saturday, I’m sure you’ll be amazing!’ Waving, Clarissa closed the front door behind her and Louis was left alone with his children. 

While Ethan and Carrie sat drawing at the kitchen table, Louis started to fix dinner. Moving around the kitchen carrying pans and ingredients, Louis stopped every once in a while to pick up the knitted duck that Mike threw on the floor every two seconds. Even though Louis wasn’t the best chef, the kitchen really was Harrys’ domain; he had gotten better over the years. He could easily get a quite nice dinner on the table, as well as helping with homework and picking up toys from the floor. He was a superdad, simple as that.

When the dinner finally found its way to the table, the clock had struck six and Harry’s plane should have landed 15 minutes ago. All children were anxious, even Mike though it might have been gas, and Louis was just so ready to have his husband back. Two and a half week was a long time, especially if you had to deal with three active children and a job as an X-factor judge. Since Sam, the guy Louis was mentoring this year, made it all the way to the semi finals, (something Louis was ridiculously proud of), Louis couldn’t stay at home with the kids. Instead he had to call Clarissa and ask her to watch Mike and then pick up the other two from school and day-care. Since Clarissa adored the Tomlinson-Styles kids, she had no problem whatsoever with that arrangement. 

Louis was startled from his thoughts by the front door opening. A rush of cold air entered the house and a loud, raspy voice called out; ‘Where are my family!?’

Ethan and Carrie looked at Louis with wide, shining eyes and Louis chuckled and gestured for them to run to the door. Laughter filled the house seconds later and soon Harry walked into the kitchen with both children clinging all over him.

‘Hello handsome,’ Harry murmured and bent down to kiss Louis’ cheek. Louis smiled up at him and lent forward to kiss him again, this time on the mouth.

‘I’ve missed you,’ Louis whispered when he pulled back and Harry just beamed and whispered it back.

***

On the 13 of December Harry woke up with hair in his mouth. He leaned back from Louis’ head and sat up against the headboard. Today was going to be wild. Today was the annual Tomlinson-Styles Christmas bake-off extravaganza, which basically meant that the whole family baked various Christmas pastries. Niall was supposed to come and that usually meant even that one of the other two, Liam or Zayn, sometimes both, would also join sometime during the day. The five of them didn’t see each other as much as they did when they still were a band, to do that they had to be living together, but they had small gatherings every few months. Those usually involved dinner at one of their houses with all of their respective families, Louis and Harry weren’t the only ones with kids after all. Liam and Sophia had two little boys while Zayn and Perrie had twins, one boy and one girl. Niall had just broke up with his girlfriend of two years a couple of months earlier, but he had a son with her. It had been an accident, and in the long run, probably one of the major reasons for the break up. Niall loved the kid of course, and had actually gotten full custody for him.

At ten o’clock all members of the Tomlinson-Styles household were standing in a straight line in the kitchen. Harry walked around and gave every one an apron, with the exception of little Mike. He was sat in a highchair by the table, happily munching on a banana. After a quick vote it was decided that ginger bread men was first on the agenda. Harry and Louis rolled the dough and the children were in charge of forming the men. While the oven pans were quickly filled up, Harry wished that he had two more hands. Or maybe six, his life would have been so much easier if he had more hands.

When the clock hit twelve, only one oven pan had been burned, Niall and his son Lorcan arrived. Niall looked tired, which was to be excepted since he was a single father with a son that still didn’t sleep through the whole night. Liam called a couple minutes later and announced that he was coming over and that he would be bringing lunch. 

Lunch was a loud affair, like it always was, and after it was start to bake the really tricky cakes. After one of the bands many travels to Sweden, they’d managed to get stuck on the 13 December and therefore coming across a rather strange tradition. It was called Lucia and was celebrated to the memory of an Italian saint. Basically it meant that many young women and men dressed up in white nightgowns, one of the women had a red ribbon around her waist and a crown with candles on her head while the other women had a candle in their hands. The men had pointed hats with golden stars on and in their hands they had sticks with a star on the top. Then all the people assembled and sang. The whole band had somehow watched one of those choirs, a luciatåg they’d learnt it was called. It was beautiful really; Harry was still kind of sad that he couldn’t understand what they’d been singing about.

Anyway, another tradition was eating buns with saffron and raisins in them. They were delicious and Harry had immediately googled the recipe. After that the bake-off extravaganza tradition had started and lussekatter, (the buns with saffron in), were always on the menu. The first year they’d tried to bake them, Louis had gotten stuck in the dough and it had taken Harry and, after a while when Harry realised that he couldn’t do it alone, the rest of One Direction to get Louis free. It had been hilarious and Harry still had photos from that day in his phone. The trick was to have enough flour on your hands that you didn’t get stuck, but not so much that the buns would become dry, and use quick movements with your hands. The kids were bad at it, Louis was still bad at it even though he had years of practise and Harry… well the buns usually turned out all right.

 

It was always enjoyable to see his husband, kids and friends try to make figures out of the yellow dough. What was not as enjoyable was cleaning up after them. The dough ended up everywhere; on clothes, in hair, on the floor and in mouths. The dough wasn’t particularly good, but what did it matter when you were a child? (Or in Louis case, a grown-up acting like a child.) The buns ended up looking really good and since the clock had already turned four, Niall headed home with Lorcan for the boys nap and Liam went home as well. Louis went to put Carrie and Mike down for their naps and while Harry continued with more cakes, Ethan went out in the living room to play.

At eight o’clock the house smelled like cookies and the whole fridge was full of them. Harry was quite proud of himself, he hadn’t really burnt anything and everything looked edible. The kids had been put to sleep a couple of minutes ago and Louis had sneakily popped popcorn for the two of them to enjoy. Harry and Louis snuggled up on the couch and watched The Calendergirls, a movie neither had seen but that Anne had recommended them. They had to muffle their laughter in each other’s necks and giggle in their hands. The movie was heart warming and a perfect end to their busy day.

***

One of the most difficult things during Christmas is buying the perfect Christmas tree. It’s one of the things that really get you in the Christmas spirit. Finding the right tree though, is hard. The tree needs to be the perfect height, have the right amount of branches and be bushy enough… Louis could probably write a long list of things that a good Christmas tree needs. That’s why he is in charge when it comes to buying one. Harry is absolutely hopeless. He always spots the ugliest tree and immediately claims that he wants it. Apparently it’s because ‘it’s got personality Lou’ and ‘it looks so lonely, don’t you think?’. At least their children isn’t like their dad, they get that the tree must look good.

Today they’re going to buy this year’s tree and buy the last minute shopping, like wrapping paper, the mustard only Harry eats and those socks that Jay has wanted for ages. When they are all bundled up in warm clothes they set of to the mall. The children’s obsession with Little Mix hasn’t stopped, so once again; they’re listening to their greatest hits. Harry, the traitor, sings along happily while he manoeuvres the car safely through the busy streets. They get to the mall eventually and while Harry runs of to buy the last things with Mike securely strapped to his chest, Louis takes the other kids to the Christmas trees. 

There are a couple other families milling around so Louis tells Ethan and Carrie to stay close and then they’re of. They observe every tree closely and rate it on a scale from one to five. After an hour they only have three trees left and Harry has been back for 15 minutes already. Mike is sleeping peacefully and Harry is talking to the salesman. After a lengthy discussion with his oldest children, Louis has finally made up his mind. When they have paid and the tree has been put in one of those nets, Louis carries it towards the car with the rest of his family following. Once the children are strapped in their car seats, Louis and Harry struggle to fasten the tree on the car’s roof. Louis is a bit to short and Harry can’t both hold the tree still and at the same time secure it to the car. It takes them nearly twenty minutes before the tree is finally secured enough that Harry dares to drive them home.

When they get home Louis starts to prepare the tree to come inside while Harry gets the kids something to eat and then up and in bed for their naps. While the children sleep, Harry cleans up the living room and retrieves the ornaments from on of their many cupboards. Once Louis has managed to get the tree inside, the tree has lost many, many needles and Louis has sounded like a sailor for ten minutes straight. The on going struggle to get the tree to be straight is as hopeless as ever, and Louis and Harry admit defeat when it looks straight from every angle but one. 

Dressing the tree is a crazy affair. The children run around with ornaments and place several on the same branches; Harry manages to get stuck in the lighting chord and right there in the middle of everything is Louis with their camera, filming absolutely everything. In the end, the tree looks quite good and Harry posts a picture of it on Instagram. 

When the children are down for the night, Harry and Louis stay up with all the unwrapped presents.

‘How come there is always so many of them?’ Louis can’t believe his eyes, there are presents all over the place.

‘Didn’t we say last year, that we wouldn’t buy some many this year?’ Harry just looks around the room with a bemused expression. 

‘If I’m being honest, I think we’ve said that since Ethan’s first Christmas,’ Louis says.

‘And that hasn’t really helped. Next year we’ve got to have a plan.’ Harry’s face has turned serious. ‘We need to save some money for their education. Did you know Ethan told me today that he’s going to be a surgeon? That can’t really be cheap.’

‘I don’t really think money is a problem for us.’ Louis’ grinning now and has started to wrap the first present.

‘Yeah that seems like something I want to teach my kids; don’t care about how much money you spend because money isn’t a problem for us!’ Harry starts to gesticulate and then continues wrapping. 

‘Okay when you put it like that, it doesn’t sound so good but come on Haz, he’s only eight.’ Louis is starting to thin that they’re going to run out of wrapping paper. 

After about half of the presents are wrapped they do. Since the clock has turned twelve, there are no stores open and all they can do is go to bed. After hiding all the presents in their respective places, Harry and Louis retreat to the bathroom to shower and brush their teeth. They give each other quick blowjobs while in the shower, and then continue to snog against the counter after brushing their teeth. When they climb into their bed they’re both sleepy and satisfied.

‘Happy early birthday hubbie.’ Harry mumbles with his head buried in Louis chest. ‘You’re starting to get really old, maybe I should change you out for a newer version.’ He giggles sleepily and gently kisses Louis’ chest.

‘You’re so mean to me.’ Louis murmurs back and pull a little on Harry’s curls as revenge. ‘You’re lucky that I love you and therefore know that you’d never leave me. And I’m not getting old, I’m just…’ Louis trails of and tries to come up with a good description.

‘You remind me of old wine you know.’ Harry opens his eyes and looks up at Louis. ‘You’re just getting better with age.’

‘Oh just go to sleep, you menace.’


End file.
